Perform a case-control study of infertility patients and a retrospective cohort study of delivery patients to examine in detail the questions of whether various types of birth control practices employed by females, specifically including the pill, IUD, diaphragm, and induced abortion, are related to the occurrence of subsequent female infertility or to a delay in resumption of fertility after cessation of the practice.